mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Stare Master/Gallery
In the boutique Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png|Poor lonesome Sweetie Belle. Rarity in a hurry S1E17.png|Rarity's in a hurry! Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle would like to help! Rarity0 S01E17.png|Oh No! Which color which color? Rarity1 S01E17.png|Don't move just sit there! Rarity and Sweetie Belle S1E17.PNG|''Please?'' Rarity Worried S1E17.PNG|Rarity seems pretty stressed. Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.PNG Sweetie Belle Knocks Over Ribbon S1E17.PNG Rarity Staring S1E17.PNG Rarity before gasping S1E17.png|Rarity's American face. Rarity3 S01E17.png|''GASP!'' Stare master.PNG Rarity worried S01E17.png|Anxiety. Rarity "what now" S01E17.png|Paranoia. what now.PNG|Fluttershy! Fluttershy S01E17.png|"Oh! Sorry, I thought the "open" sign meant you were open, but... Fluttershy entering Rarity's house S1E17.png|...I-I must have been mistaken." Opal in a basket S1E17.png Fluttershy being nice S1E17.png Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png|Fluttershy and Opalescence Opal cut Sweetie Belle`s mane S01E17.png|A little off the back. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrive. The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png|Glad to see her friends arrive. Scootaloo likes Fluttershy's idea S1E17.png Fluttershy3 S01E17.png|Sweetie's mane grew back fast! Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|We all know something bad is going to happen to it CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|Smiles all around! Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png|The emblem of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png|What, these little angels? Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|They really are Little Angels! Super Happy CMC S01E17.png|Or are they? Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders yay! Rarity socked S01E17.png|Rarity's brain stopped working all of a sudden! Rarity5 S01E17.png|''Rarity.exe has encountered a fatal error. Press any key to continue.'' Fluttershy4 S01E17.png|Flutterfloat. Babysitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Running in excitement. Fluttershy5 S01E17.png|Yeah, look foward Fluttershy6 S01E17.png|To avoid crashing into another pony I would look foward, not to the side Fluttershy is excited S1E17.png|Fluttershy's excited. Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy7 S01E17.png|"You will be careful, won't you Twilight?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Running past Twilight. Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Steady now Twilight. Twilight surprised face S1E17.png|She is surprised Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png|"Angels." Twilight to Zecora's S1E17.png|"Where are you taking the girls?" Fluttershy 68.png|Cute Fluttershy Fluttershy8 S01E17.png|She's gonna have a hard time with the Crusaders Slightly confused Fluttershy S1E17.png|...and she knows it Fluttershy11 S01E17.png Fluttershy9 S01E17.png Fluttershy10 S01E17.png|Nervous smile. Fluttershy Teal eye close up S1E17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's face. Angel spookedS1E17.PNG|Luckily, Angel runs off instead of freezing up. Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle stuck in a tree. Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png|Fluttershy blows away her hair. Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png|"YAY!!!" Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png|The Stare: foalsitter's best friend. Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png|Confused. Fluttershy lolwutt face S01E17.png|''A new challenger approaches!'' Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG|It's a waste basket Black Mage! Fluttershy wonder why S1E17.png|Where'd they go? Fluttershy12 S01E17.png|It's ok! I think... Fluttershy things going bad S1E17.png|Oh- Fluttershy things really bad S1E17.png|Oh my! Fluttershy don't break S1E17.png|Worry... Fluttershy13 S01E17.png|...Turns to anxiety... Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png|...And into terror. Hammering S1E17.png|Never send a doctor to do a carpenter's job. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Paging Doctors Hammer, Hammer, and Hammer! Fluttershy14 S01E17.png|It wasn't just a hammer, but a jack-hammer as well! Fluttershy doesn't like the amount of noise S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|''We were making a table?'' Fluttershy 'I bet you can't beat me' S1E17.png|I bet you can't beat me. Fluttershy_squee_S01E17.png|''Fluttersquee.'' Fluttershy17 S01E17.png|No swollen tonsils, that's good... Fluttershy holding her breath S01E17.png|Fluttershy kicks her adorability to eleven. The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders Child Laborers, Yay! Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy18 S01E17.png CMC shhh game-W 2.4419.png|Not amused. Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Scootaloo derping. Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|The crusaders would like to stay up. Fluttershy19 S01E17.png|Who wouldn't like Fluttershy to sing them goodnight? CMC time for bed-W 1.2007.png|Time for bed. Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png|"Oh, why don't you sing it with me?" Fluttershy20 S01E17.png Fluttershy21 S01E17.png Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png|The loudest lullaby you'll ever hear. Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle's neck sure can stretch. Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png|Apparently unicorns can be on clouds too.Oh,wait,look!Her horn is gone! Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Hush Now Quiet Now! Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png|Wait... don't chickens have wings? Fluttershy peeved.jpg|Scootaloo stuck in a tree. Fluttershy stare prelude S1E17.png Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Fluttershy staring down her chickens. Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png S1E17-CMC-in-bed.png|No more crusading until morning, okay? Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Ready Crusaders? Out that way! FluttershyBabysitting.png|Fluttershy falls asleep while babysitting. Fluttershy too quiet S1E17.png|"Ahh,peace and quiet.Too quiet!" Fluttershy27 S01E17.png|Uh oh. Fluttershy28 S01E17.png Fluttershy22 S01E17.png Fluttershy23 S01E17.png Fluttershy24 S01E17.png Fluttershy29 S01E17.png|Scootaloo, are you in there? Fluttershy30 S01E17.png Fluttershy check coop S1E17.png|No Scootaloo is not in here. Fluttershy is worried S1E17.png|"Then that means they entered..." Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|"...the Everfree Forest!" In the Everfree Forest Fluttershy31 S01E17.png Fluttershy32 S01E17.png Fluttershy33 S01E17.png|Oh no! Where could they be? Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle got turned into stone. Fluttershy34 S01E17.png|Poor... Squirrel? Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Oh no! The girls!" Apple Bloom Happy S1E17.jpg Apple Bloom S1E17.jpg|Squished Apple Bloom Fluttershy5.png Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png Cockatrice4 S01E17.png Cockatrice S1E17 thumb.PNG|It's a cockatrice! Cockatrice1 S01E17.png|A wild Cockatrice appears! Cockatrice3 S01E17.png Cockatrice2 S01E17.png Cockatrice5 S01E17.png Cockatrice6 S01E17.png Fluttershy37 S01E17.png Fluttershy35 S01E17.png Fluttershy36 S01E17.png Fluttershy38 S01E17.png Fluttershy39 S01E17.png Fluttershy41 S01E17.png Fluttershystare.png|Fluttershy Using the "Stare" against the cockatrice Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png|RUUUN! Angry fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice. Fluttershy40 S01E17.png Fluttershy42 S01E17.png Fluttershy43 S01E17.png Sweetie Belle heard-5.0087.png Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png Lesson Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight make quite S1E17.png Twilight to princess S1E17.png Twilight wrong bout you S1E17.png Twilight how so S1E17.png Fluttershy44 S01E17.png Fluttershy45 S01E17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png|Clearly Fluttershy's cutest moment. Rarity6 S01E17.png Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Rarity with her cat Opal Rarity7 S01E17.png Twilight knows S1E17.png|Fluttershy *wink* Twilight disblief S1E17.png Twilight lol face S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight Sparkle writing her letter to Princess Celestia Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders